The invention relates to a cutting tool apparatus comprising a tool head rotatingly drivable about an axis of rotation, which tool head has a tool slide adjustable along an adjustment axis and an electrical measuring device for detecting an adjustment path of the tool slide, and comprising an external display device which is mechanically and electrically releasably connectable to the tool head and has a display unit for displaying the adjustment path of the tool slide.
From the publication EP 2 493 647 B1 there is known a cutting tool in the form of a precision turning tool, with the aid of which mainly bores with narrow tolerances are machined. The tool head of the precision turning tool can be clamped into the spindle of a machine tool and set in rotation about an axis of rotation by means of the machine tool. The tool head has a tool slide, on which a cutting plate holder is mountable. A cutting plate can be secured on the cutting plate holder in order to machine a bore in a material-removing manner. In order to set a desired turning or boring radius, the tool slide can be adjusted radially with respect to the axis of rotation of the tool body with the aid of a separate adjusting tool, for example a polygonal tool. The adjustment path of the tool slide can be detected by means of a measuring device of the precision turning tool and displayed to the user on a display unit. The display unit is integrated into the tool head, so that the user when adjusting the tool slide can read the adjustment path in a simple manner on the display unit. For tool heads with a relatively large diameter, such a configuration has proved successful. However, if the tool head has only a small design, the size of the display unit is limited and the adjustment path can no longer be displayed in an easily readable manner.
From EP 1 758 710 B2 there is known a cutting tool apparatus in which the display device is not integrated into the tool head but into the separate adjusting tool, with the aid of which the tool slide can be adjusted. The adjustment path of the tool slide can be detected by means of the measuring device of the tool head, and an electrical connection can be established between the measuring device and the display device of the adjusting tool by means of contact elements arranged laterally on the tool head.
From the publication DE 10 2009 017 094 A1 there is known a cutting tool apparatus in which measurement information can be transmitted from the measuring device of the tool head by radio to an external display device. The display device has a permanent magnet which serves as a holding device and makes it possible to fix the external display device on a magnetisable metal body, for example on the machine tool. The display device can thereby be positioned in a place ergonomically favourable for an operator. However, metal chips frequently collect on the permanent magnet and this makes the handling of the cutting tool apparatus difficult.
There are also known cutting tool apparatuses in which the external display device is electrically connected to the measuring device of the tool head via a cable. For this purpose, a magnetic plug can be placed on a complementarily configured interface of the tool head, in order to transmit measurement information from the measuring device via the cable to the external display device. The user has the possibility to hold the external display device with one hand and adjust the tool slide with his other hand by means of the adjusting tool. The disadvantage of such a configuration is that the user cannot have both hands free to be able to carry out a precise adjustment of the tool slide and of the cutting plate holder.
The object of the present invention is to further develop a cutting tool apparatus of the type mentioned at the outset such that it has a simplified handling.